Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-200573 (Patent Document 1), the cartridge provided in the stapler is drawably attached to a stapler main body. The cartridge includes a storage chamber, and the staple refill is detachably attached to the storage chamber. A sheet-like connected staple wound in a roll shape is stored in the staple refill, and a leading end portion of the sheet-like connected staple is discharged from a discharge port of the staple refill. Accordingly, in usage of the stapler, the cartridge is drawn from the stapler main body to mount the staple refill on the cartridge, and the cartridge on which the staple refill is mounted is pressed into the stapler main body.
In the conventional cartridge, even if the sheet-like connected staple remains in the staple refill, the staple refill can be taken off. Therefore, the staple refill can be taken off from the cartridge while the sheet-like connected staple is partway discharged from the discharge port of the staple refill. In this case, the sheet-like connected staple is broken, which results in a problem that an obstacle such as clogging is generated.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide a cartridge in which the staple refill cannot be detached when the sheet-like connected staple remains and the sheet-like connected staple can be drawn from the staple main body while the staple refill is mounted when the obstacle such as the clogging is generated.